The Clique meets Alphas
by lovediva100
Summary: Now that summer is around the corner, Claire has a huge secret for the PC. Skye Hamilton is coming back to hang out with them. And Merri lee Marvil has an interveiw with Shira Brazil. Now the PC can totally try out for Alpha Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Don't get Claire Lyons wrong; she loves living with the Blocks. And it's much better than that one time when the guesthouse was being redone, because now everyone has their own rooms, plural. As in bedroom, bathroom, sitting room, and den, all to themselves. So she and Massie don't have to take up all each other's space.

Also, she and Massie are a lot closer now, practically sisters. Kendra treats Claire like she is her second daughter. The Block parents even act like Todd is their son.

The only thing wrong is the situation that brought this all on.

"The situation" being the Lyons parent's rapidly diminishing relationship. With Jay's career improving, he's gaining more money, and his laid-back, fun-loving personality is disappearing. Judi detests the ruthless businessman that is taking her husband's place. William understands Jay's point of view, and Kendra has been supporting Judi, which does nothing to improve the state of affairs. The reason the Blocks have been taking sides is mostly because they went through the same thing themselves. The difference is that they adjusted. Jay and Judi haven't.

It was decided that, to help, Claire and Todd would stay with the Blocks for a while. All their clothes, toys, books, and decorations were moved into their own wings of the Block Estate, which left Jay and Judi alone, so they could hopefully solve their problems. Then Claire and Todd can move back in, and once again, the Lyons would be a happy, innocent family.

Massie doesn't mind. She enjoys having Claire near her, so that, when she wants to vent a little, she doesn't have to call the Epsilon and then wait impatiently for her to come over.

Dylan sympathizes. She knows what it's like when a parent changes because of money and pressure.

Kristen understands. Her parents argued a lot when Mr. Gregory lost 80% of the family's money.

Alicia hates the entire thing. She doesn't get it, because her parents have always agreed on everything, or at least compromised easily. All she sees is that suddenly, she isn't Massie's best friend anymore. Now there's Kuh-laire, the little LBR that she is.

Needless to say, Alicia isn't loving the Orlando-born blonde too much right now.

But, other than that, the Pretty Committee is thriving.

Massie's become much less of a bitch, and she's volunteering at the local SPCA shelter, while also finding time to design a clothing line for Lilly Pulitzer and sing. Alicia's dancing has improved drastically, and since Skye Hamilton moved up to the Expert class, she's officially the Advanced-Expert captain of BADSS. Dylan's lost weight, forged a better relationship with her sisters, and can apply makeup like nobody's business. Kristen's family has a more money now, and they've moved out of the Pinewood Apartments into the Montador Building next door. Not only that, she makes straight A's and practices with the Soccer Sisters five days a week. And Claire has finally succeeded in getting Massie and the others to accept Layne Abeley.

Well, almost.

They're nice to her, but not in public, because until they give her the official makeover, she can't be in the group. They do have a reputation to uphold. But she's invited to the sleepovers, the carpools, and most of the five-way calls.

That's another reason why Alicia's annoyed with Claire. She doesn't appreciate 'contaminating' the Pretty Committee with all these losers, especially since they still won't let Olivia in. They hardly even let Alicia hang out with the ditzy blonde. But they'll let Claire hang out with Layne. That's not a problem.

And speaking of Olivia, the reason Massie won't let Olivia join her clique is Claire's fault. Ever since Claire told the Pretty Committee that she dumped Cam when she caught him making out with Olivia, they've labeled her as a boyfriend thief.

Which is true, to an extent.

Olivia had been hooking up with Cam for a long time, and they'd been hanging together more and more, while becoming more and more careless about who saw them.

Cam's reason for cheating on Claire was that he just wanted to be prepared when she dumped him. When Claire found the two together, she slapped Cam and informed him that she was never going to break up with him, but she would now.

But Cam didn't believe her anyway. He'd been convinced that Claire was going to drop him for someone older, probably because Massie was dating a sophomore and he figured Claire was going to follow in her Alpha's footsteps.

Claire made out with Cam one last time (partially to diss Olivia, who was sitting right there, and partially to get Cam's hopes up). But then they broke up. And when the rest of the boys defended Cam, the Pretty Committee dumped them all on their sorry asses. Then, when Massie found out that Landon was moving, she decided that the Pretty Committee would be single for a while. But this time, they're not ignoring boys completely. Now, they're looking. Each girl is searching for The One.

And they're expanding their ranks. Slowly but surely, Layne is acclimating herself into the group. Kori, Strawberry, Meena, and Heather are being treated as though they're at least B-List. Massie gives everyone outfit advice. And Claire personally welcomes every newcomer to Briarwood Octavian Country Day.

The boys have changed their strategies. Derrick's been chasing Claire. Josh is going after Massie. Kemp's following Alicia around all day. Dempsey's lusting after Dylan. And Chris and Kristen have actually struck up a close friendship, but she's still clueless to the fact that her favorite study partner is in love with her.

Cam is still with Olivia, but he doesn't seem to be enjoying himself too much anymore, and sneaks off regularly to hang out with his friends, who are spending time with the Pretty Committee. He's tried more than once to kiss Massie, and been humiliated when she ignored him.

Basically, he's an man-whore.

And an ass.

While the rest of the girls (except Kristen) don't really pay attention to their hopeful suitors, Alicia loves talking to Derrick. But every time she tries to strike up a conversation with him, he's tagging after Claire. It would be cute (in a golden Lab sort of way) if Alicia didn't like him, but she did. Which instead makes the whole thing incredibly annoying.

Claire has tried to turn Derrick's attention away from herself and onto Alicia (more than once, in fact). But no matter what Claire does for the Latina, Alicia will not stop loathing her. Claire's sure that Alicia's hatred stems from the Josh incident that happened back before Lake Placid. But every time the blonde tries to say that what Alicia did with Cam was worse because it was strictly to hurt Claire, Alicia insists that they shouldn't be discussing something that old and boring. Then she'll accuse Claire of something horrendous, such as using Massie for money, or encouraging Dylan to be anorexic.

Pretty much every direction Claire turns, there's a feud with Alicia. But she began to ignore it, especially when Kendra presents her (and Todd) with platinum American Express cards. At first, Claire doesn't use hers at all except for food. Then Massie forces the Omega to join her on a day-long shopping spree.

She dreads the return back to the Block Estate all day, afraid that Massie's mother will scold her for wasting money. But it turns out that Kendra's happy Claire is "enjoying herself" and "having some fun."

And of course Alicia is angry and jealous that Massie now goes pairs shopping with Claire instead of her.

Things have been okay, sort of. The Beta and Epsilon maintain a civil silence, and a forced friendship. And they don't fight.

But when Claire starts dance, Alicia is pissed. She knows Kendra is making Claire do hip-hop and ballet. She knows it isn't Claire's choice. But she doesn't care. Especially when, out of the blue, Claire becomes better than her. Alicia is still the captain, but everyone knows Claire is the real star of BADSS.

The other annoying thing is that Claire already acts and does photography. Why does she need more things to be good at?

Alicia's hardly considered the prettiest girl in school anymore. And Dylan's hearing more gossip than her through her sisters.

But there's one big piece of gossip that the Pretty Committee tries to ignore: Alicia's no longer an It Girl. She's at the bottom of the group, and several girls (including Dylan and Kristen) have loudly suggested that she be kicked out.

Claire, strangely enough, is the only one really defending Alicia, but that's mainly because she doesn't want to have to deal with another Alpha War.

But with the eighth grade year ending, it's obvious that Alicia will no longer be a part of the group.

It saddens Claire a little, makes her remember what she thought when she first joined, way back in the middle of seventh grade. How she would never get to be a part of the Pretty Committee in its glory days.

But it's not that bad now. It's actually pretty awesome once she ignores Alicia and forgets the boys that stalk her at school. Oh, and the possible divorce her parents might go through.

The year is ending, and, in a few months, she's heading into high school. And her summer is planned to perfection. Skye Hamilton is coming to visit too, and Claire and Skye are really close now.

Skye's even dropping hints about talking to Shira Brazille about accepting the entire Pretty Committee to Alpha Academy.

So with the possibility of becoming a real Alpha, an amazing summer planned, and a semi-new life being a 'child' of the Blocks, it's pretty easy to forget about boys and parents and trivial issues.

Her biggest problem right now is Alicia, and Claire is determined to make it stay that way.

**A/N: Beta done by outside the crayon box **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Massie Block: For once, she's on top with no interruptions. She has a loyal new beta that's like a partner, and the Pretty Committee are the It Girls of Westchester. They just need some boys, and she's got a Ralph-Lauren loving, handsome Spanish one right where she wants him.

Claire Lyons: After dealing with boy drama, Alicia drama, and family drama, all she wants is for the time Skye is here to be problem-free. But considering Skye brought six really hot guys with her, and only three of them are taken, it might be hard.

Alicia Rivera: She's beyond done with the Pretty Committee, especially Kuh-laire Lyons. When Skye shows up with a tantalizing offer, she realizes what the best way is to show everyone what they missed out on: winning the Alpha competition at Alpha Academy. If only it's as easy as that.

Dylan Marvil: The new Pretty Committee is legendary, and she's psyched to be a part of it. She's lost weight and gained style, and has a great relationship with her sisters. Plus, her mother sneaks her a little gossip: Shira Brazille is coming to Briarwood Octavian Country Day to interview any girl interested in attending Alpha Academy. Can you say lucky break?

Kristen Gregory: Every girl has some emotional conflict. She's excited that Layne is an official member of the Pretty Committee. She's a little sad for out-of-place Alicia. She's jumping for joy that her parents have some money again. She's curious as to why all her friends are suddenly so interested in Alpha Academy.

Layne Abeley: Finally, she's getting the recognition she deserves. She's gotten her makeover, changed her tastes, and is actually part of the Pretty Committee, who have finally realized just how valuable she really is. She's basking in the attention.

Skye Hamilton: When Shira announces that she's going to open Alpha Academy's doors to a new class of Alphas, she knows exactly who she'll recommend. She's grown out of her DSL Daters stage, and only associates with fellow Alphas. Three guesses who she'll introduce to Shira?

Charlie Deery: She's doesn't know what Shira thinks she's doing. Doesn't she have enough Alphas to hone and work with? But she does know that Westchester is home to dozens of Alphas, so that's where she starts searching. The only problem is when she finds she has more in common with a certain Beta than any Alpha.

Allie A Abbott: She only tags along because she can visit her hometown, Twin Oaks, New York. But there's a surprise stop in Westchester. And she's not one to go with the flow.

Shira Brazil: She's searching for some new Alphas, and accepts Skye's proposal of heading to Westchester. But first she sends some people to scout out the place for her: her sons, and a few other hand-picked boys. She doesn't tell them she's watching their every move.

When_ being Alpha becomes as mandatory as breathing._

**A/N: Slightly redone through beta-ing process.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

***CLAIRE'S POV***

"Psst, _Claire_," Derrick hisses under his breath so Mr. Cassman, our Algebra II teacher, doesn't overhear. "I'm heading over to Slice of Heaven after school. Wanna join me? I'll pay for it _and_ make sure Alicia Rivera doesn't show up." He grimaces when he mentions the Latina's name.

I can understand Derrick's distaste for her, since he's had to avoid the overly enthusiastic girl lest he be suffocated by her DD breasts. Before, they were seen as attractive, but then Alicia started wearing lower-cut shirts and shoving them into Derrick's face.

"Sorry, Derrick. I'm hanging out with the Pretty Committee later. Which, by the way, happens to include Alicia. And since I completely understand that you don't want to be around her, I'm not going to tell you where we're going," I whisper.

Derrick flicks his kneecap, clearly wondering how that just backfired. "But-"

"Derrick Harrington, lost for words." I smirk. "That's a good one. Anyway, we're going to go to Starbucks sometime," I finally say. What I'm not telling him is that we're going to Starbucks _after_ we go shopping in the Westchester Mall. He'll almost certainly assume I mean the one in the middle of town, right after school. I beam, knowing Massie would be proud of how well I fudged that one.

Derrick grins, taking my smile as excitement to be meeting up with him. "Okay, cool. Even though I don't get what's so amazing about a coffee place."

"That's because you're a guy and don't have anything important to talk about. Starbucks is the best public place to chat without anyone overhearing," I explain quickly.

"Guys have important stuff to discuss too," Derrick insists, brushing his dark blonde hair off his forehead and faux-pouting.

"Not like we do!" I flash him a megawatt smile.

Honestly, I think _Dylan_ is the nice one in our group. She's bubbly, kind, and helpful to everyone. Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and even Layne always have a snarky comment or a bitchy remark. And so do I.

But I'm still viewed as the sweet girl, and I'm pretty sure it's because I always have a smile on my face. My mom used to say that if one delivers something bad with a smile, people take it ten times better. It's actually sort of funny.

"Section 7.1, please. And try to make it last until the end of the period, or I'll have to assign more work, which I think is still in a folder in my car. So work slowly, class." Mr. Cassman is actually a pretty cool teacher.

Reluctantly, I open my textbook and flip to Chapter 7. The cover thuds down on my desk, and I wonder who's going to offer to carry my books for me today. Derrick does, most of the time, even if it means he's late to art. But there are two other boys, too, Jacob and Tyler. Personally, I like Tyler. He's quiet, and just collects my stuff without even being asked. Jacob likes attention too much.

I've taken to just carrying my things myself.

Dramatic, girly Alicia makes it sound like I'm acting like a man, carrying two notebooks and a binder. I would love to see what would happen if she ever needed to carry or fix something. When the Blocks installed a new floor in their mansion just for GLU headquarters, everyone put down their Prada bags and Gucci totes to help move things around. But Alicia just stood there with her arms folded. That was when Massie started making plans to kick her out of the Pretty Committee.

"Psst, Claire." Derrick breaks through my reverie.

_Don't look and he'll stop talking._

"Psst, _Claire_."

_Alright, just_ _keep ignoring him._

"Psst, _Claire_. _Claire._ Hey, _Claire_. Claire? Claire. Hey, Claire. Claire! Psst, Claire. Hey. Hey! Claire. Psst. _Claire._"

I will not strangle him. I will not strangle him because that would get me kicked out of school. Control, Claire, control.

"Psst, Claire, I-"

"Derrick, shut up." That's Cam. I clench my fists. Even thinking his name makes me want to sock him one in the jaw.

"Nobody asked you," Derrick spits out.

"No one likes a whiny puppy who's begging for attention."

"Everyone likes puppies!"

"Stop being so annoying."

"Right after you stop being jealous."

"What do you have that I should be jealous of?"

"How about your girlfriend?" Derrick's voice is rising.

By now the whole class, plus Mr. Cassman, is watching them argue. And now they're talking about me. Even though I'm not Derrick _nor _Cam's girlfriend.

The struggle of life.

"Yo, Derrick, you can have her," Cam snaps.

"I don't recall asking your permission."

"You're the only one who would date her anyway."

_How _dare_ he._

"You're only saying that because you can't date her, you little shit."

_Sure, Derrick, defend me. But you're still not hanging out with us after school._

"I'm the one who dumped her, Derrick," Cam insists.

"'Cause you're an idiot."

"No, 'cause she was gonna cheat on me."

"Obviously she wasn't; why do you think she slapped you?"

"You're just jealous she liked me first."

"Only because she didn't know me, and when she did, I was with Massie."

"And there's another reason she liked me, because I didn't date any of her friends," Cam snaps.

"No, you just accused her of cheating even though she didn't and you knew it."

"I did _not_ know it. It seemed like she was."

"_You're_ the one who cheated."

"That was her loss," Cam snickers.

"You're an idiot," Derrick scoffs.

_I'm fucking done. "Hey!"_ I exclaim. "Here's a crazy thought: maybe you should both shut up! You're distracting everyone, especially me. I'm trying to learn the qualities of a significant figure." All eyes are focused on me, so I continue. " Maybe you should put on some skinny jeans and Uggs and buy an iPhone and run down to Starbucks and discuss this over chai lattes. While you're there pick me up a salted caramel macchiato." I let my words sink in for a minute. "Now is the diva moment over?"

Their faces are perfect, I have to say.

"Sorry, Claire," Derrick murmurs.

Cam doesn't say anything. He just leans back in his seat and rolls his eyes.

"And now that the soap opera is over, we are back to our regularly scheduled programming," declares Mr. Cassman. "As I was saying, every number that is not a zero is significant. Zeros between nonzero numbers are significant. There are many ways in which a nonzero..."

I pull out my own white iPhone 5 and open the Pretty Committee's group message. Careful to keep my cornflower-blue eyes focused on the teacher, I type out a text.

**CLAIREBEAR: Ne1 else bored as hell?**

"Psst, Claire."

_Not again._

"Hey, Claire. Claire."

The teacher stops again, his hand poised above the red SmartBoard marker.

"Hey, Claire. Psst, Claire. Can you hear me? Claire! Claire?"

_"Ehmagawd!"_ I scream, skidding my chair backwards and standing up.

Several people burst out laughing, and some fire off texts to their friends who are unfortunate enough to be in other classes at the moment.

"Hey, Claire, are you okay?"

I grit my teeth. "Next time someone says my name in this classroom for the rest of the week, I am _leaving_."

The door bangs open, and I almost scream in frustration. But before I can, I sense the familiar scent of Coco Mademoiselle by Chanel.

Skye Hamilton.

"Claire Lyons!" she squeals, throwing her arms wide open.

That's my name. I have to keep my promise. I collect my books and rise. "Bye!" I announce. I look back one last time as I step over the threshold. "Are you coming or nawt, Skye?"

Skye grins. "You've got some balls, girl."

I crack a smile. "Missed you too, bitch. Missed you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

***CLAIRE'S POV***

I stand with Skye in the girls' bathroom on the fourth floor, the only one that has soft lights instead of fluorescent ones. "So, what's up with Alpha Academy?" I prompt with a grin on my face, knowing that she almost certainly just can't wait to spill.

"It's great, really," she tells me, beaming. She _does _look good. Her honey-blonde hair is in its natural waves, and she hasn't hidden her freckles with concealer. Her skin is smooth and evenly tan, and her teeth are straight and white, with no spaces. Huge Christian Dior glasses cover her eyes, but their cerulean blue hue gleams from behind the shaded lenses. "I've become pretty good friends with a couple of the girls, Charlie Deery and Allie A. Abbott, and I'm going out with Taz Brazille. Allie's dating another of Shira's sons, Darwin, who used to be Charlie's boyfriend (long story). I'm doing six dance classes a week, and I've gone down a size. I love Shira's portion control dieting; it does _wonders_ for my stomach." She rolls her pale pink silk top up to her bellybutton to reveal a strip of her flat, toned abdomen.

"Nice," I compliment her, not sure what else to say.

Skye doesn't care. She continues as though I haven't uttered a word. "The only sad thing is that I don't really hang out with the girls anymore. You know, Missy, Becca, Heidi, and Leslie. It seems like our group is growing apart with everything that's been going on. Wait you probably have no idea what I'm talking about." She pouts, her plump, glossy lips turning down at the corners.

"The DSL Daters, you mean?" I ask slyly. Skye likes to pretend she has no idea how popular she is, and that she doesn't realize that her group, the DSL Daters, is known throughout Westchester. But I know better.

"Fine, Claire, you got me," she admits, still smiling. "God, I missed you so much, girl."

"Me too," I say, hugging Skye quickly, then letting go, knowing that if I hold on too tightly, for too long, someone will find out somehow, and the school will go down in rumors that Skye and I are lesbian lovers. Not that I have anything against gays, mind you, but I don't need untrue lies spreading. "Lemme just text the girls and tell them you're here." I take my white iPhone 5C out of the back pocket of my super-tight, super-skinny dark wash Miss Me jeans and pull up the Pretty Committee's (plus Layne) group message.

**CLAIREBEAR: Hey, girlies! Skye's here and we're ready to go. I'm gonna run down 2 Nurse Adele and tell her I have a headache. She'll let u guys leave w/ me b/c she'll understand that Isaac shouldn't have 2 make two trips. R u guys OK w/leaving?**

Replies pop up in my inbox almost immediately.

**HOLAGURRL: It's so pathetic that yr friends w/ a *nurse.*  
>MASSIKUR: STFU, Leesh. Be glad that Kuh-laire has connections.<br>BIGREDHEAD:** **I'm fine cutting. I've got Algebra next, and Layne said there's a pop quiz.  
>EXCENTRICBITCH: There is, and it's *impossible.* sadly though I cant get out. <strong>

I beam, my blue eyes twinkling. I love that Layne is part of the Pretty Committee now. Can you say best of both worlds?

**MASSIEKUR: What about Kris? She's the one who'll refuse 2 ditch.  
>SEXYSPORTSBABE: No, I can go. My skl day ends after this period, remember? I already have more credits that u guys.<br>MASSIEKUR: Impromptu GLU meeting plus Skye at my place. Done?  
>CLAIREBEAR: Done.<br>BIGREDHEAD: Done.  
>SEXYSPORTSBABE: Done.<br>HOLAGURRL: Done.  
>EXCENTRICBITCH: I'll get my brother to drop me off later. So done.<strong>

"Want to come home with us right now?" I ask Skye. "We're going to go. GLU meeting."

"Sure," she replies. "Sleepover?"

**CLAIREBEAR: Skye says done. Sleepover?  
>MASSIEKUR: It is Friday. Duh.<strong>

"Yeah, you can sleep over there if you want. It's Friday so that's where I'll be.

"Ok so do you have any news for us from Alphas?

"Yeah." Skye grins, milking her good news like a Starbucks barista. "So all five of Shira's ah-dorable sons are here too, plus Jess Robuz, who is the cutest boy on Earth, I swear." She giggles. "But he's not really my type."

"Really?" Massie grins. "I've been looking for a boy. Who are the rest of Shira's sons? The ones who aren't taken?"

"Jess is taken by Charlie. Melbourne, Sydney, and Dingo are Shira's three other boys. I can hook you guys up with them if you want," she offers.

Alicia's busy adjusting her top in the fold-down mirror and tucking her thick black hair behind her small ear, from which dangles a gold hoop earring.

"Ehmagawd, Leesh, they're nawt _in the car_," Massie scoffs. "Do you see any boys around us? Going to my house? Really!" She snickers.

"And then there are my other two roommates," Skye adds. She seems to always be able to tell when a fight is brewing. "One girl is Andrea. She calls herself Triple Threat. Not a nickname, mind you, but her _own_ title for herself. She's screwed up and bitchy and arrogant and annoying." She rolls her eyes. "But the real issue is AJ. Remember Allie A., who I told you about?"

I nod. The others just look confused.

"Oh, right, only Claire knows. Well, I have two close friends at Alpha Academy, Charlie Deery and Allie A. Abbott. They're both great. Now, back to Allie A. She's an imposter."

"Huh?" Kristen breathes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how you get letters than invite you to Alpha Academy?"

"Yeah." We all nod.

"Well, Shira messed up. The girl who was supposed to come to Alpha Academy was Allie _J. _Abbott, but instead the letter went to Allie _A. _Thank God, though, seriously, because Allie J.'s such a bee-yotch. She's this 'Go Green!' singer girl that everyone used to be crazy about, but now no one cares about her, and she can't deal with it."

"I remember Allie J. Abbott!" Kristen exclaims. "Oh, don't look at me like that, guys; my mom made me listen to her. Said she had her priorities straight, using her fame for something good. Whatevs."

"I used to actually like her," says Massie easily, which surprises me. A few months ago, she'd hate admitting to enjoying something that other people dislike, but she's changed a lot, gained a lot of self-confidence and gotten past most of her insecurities. To be honest, I think promoting me to Beta position helped a lot. I'm a much better best friend than Alicia Rivera. "Anyway. Skye."

"Oh. Yeah. So Allie J. came along and said that the position in Alpha Academy was rightfully hers. Shira let her stay because the spot _was_ hers, technically, but she let Allie A. stay too, because she decided that Allie A. had made a really Alpha-like decision in actually coming to Alpha Academy."

"But isn't that . . . _wrong_?" Kristen wonders hesitantly. "Why should she be rewarded for that?"

"Because she did exactly what an Alpha would do!" Skye explains loudly, as though she doesn't understand what's confusing Kristen. "She dyed her hair, got contact lenses, and even painted a makeup mole on her face. She studied Allie J.'s style and favorite colors and foods and everything, just to come to Alpha Academy!"

"Oh." Kristen nods, like she gets it, but I see the expression on her face and remember it instantly. It's what I looked like the first year after I got accepted into the Pretty Committee, when everything seemed like a foreign language.

"Anyway, Allie J.'s an idiot because she's a boyfriend-stealer, for one. She tried to steal Darwin, she tried to steal Sydney, she tried to steal Taz. It's terrible. I can't even invite him over to my House to hang out because Allie J. keeps sticking her boobs in his face - you know, like _that _one," she nods toward Alicia, "and she's constantly talking about how Allie A.'s an imposter." Skye snorts.

Uneasily, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen reach for their tote bags and pull them closer to their bodies. Massie, Skye and I roll our eyes.

"She said imposter, not _thief_," Massie snaps. "I thought you said Sydney was single."

"He is now. Don't worry he's no longer in a relationship." Skye reassured us.

"So anyway, maybe it _was _bad what Allie A. did, in a way, but it was also bloody brilliant."

"Wait, when did you start saying "bloody?"" Dylan demands for all of us.

"Charlie's British." Skye waggles blonde eyebrows. "And she has an extremely compelling accent. Oh, Claire, before I forget, what was going on in your class? It's not like you to just walk out."

I swallow-smirk and laugh a little. "Long story, but basically Derrick Harrington - remember him, Skye? - kept trying to ask me out on a date, and I so was nawt going to talk to him, so I ignored him for the longest time. Then Cameron Fisher got involved and it got louder and louder until everyone was staring, and then I just sorta snapped. So I said next time someone says my name in that class for the next week (which still stands, by the way), I'm leaving. So you came in, said my name, and I left. Nawt very interesting."

"Oh." Skye shrugs gracefully. "So do you actually like anyone?"

"Nah, nawt really," I reply. "I don't think anyone here does." I consider whether to throw Alicia under the bus. I know she likes Derrick, but I'm the only one who's realized, which is surprising, considering Massie's people skills (especially within her own clique), Dylan's nose for gossip, Kristen's highly adept mind, and Layne's blunt habits. Should I tell?

No. I'll save it for when I need it.

Dylan nods toward the mini-fridge. "Hey, I put veggie fries in there this morning, could you pass 'em over?"

"Sure," Skye says, opening the silver door and retrieving the plate, handing it across the seat to Dylan.

"Really, Dyl?" Alicia smirks. "I thought you were on a diet."

"I am," Dylan responds. "Mass and Kuh-laire agreed that I can have three snacks a day as long as they're on my list. So I'm following my diet perfectly, thank you very much." She flips her thick fishtail braid into Alicia's tan cheek, leaving a ruddy splotch.

It used to bother me when people called me "Kuh-laire," but now I take it as a term of endearment and leave it at that. If someone's using it in a derogatory way, I can tell, but other than that, I let it be.

"Umm, since when are Mass and Kuh-laire dietitians?"

See, _that's _derogatory, but I've learned not to take Alicia's bait. She still bites mine, but that only makes me the stronger one.

They're nawt." Dylan shrugs. "But I asked Kuh-laire to help me look as skinny as her, and we had some questions for Mass, since she still had the Weight Watchers stuff from a while ago."

Very deliberately, I see Massie press her high heel onto Dylan's ballet-flat-clad foot.

Dylan gasps. "You know, from her mom's diet. Nawt hers. Mass never needed Weight Watchers."

Alicia laughs bitterly.

"And Kris came up with an exercise plan for me too. And Mass helped me pick some new clothes out. Haven't you noticed?" I can see what Dylan is doing, trying purposefully to make Alicia feel left out, and it's hard for me to keep from giggling.

"Why would I care about what you're wearing? As long as you're nawt dressing like Layne used to, I don't care."

"Hey!" I protest. "Your just mad she was willing to be different and didn't give 2 craps about what you thought of her and still doesn't. She just personally decided to change her style. You don't have to be jealous ,so shut up."

Its silent after my rant, and the car quickly fills with tension, too thick to breathe through. As though Isaac can tell (not that he can hear us through the divider {I think}), he turns up the radio. It's hooked up to his iPod, which I'm grateful for. Everyone in the Pretty Committee likes different genres of music, but we're all satisfied with Isaac's choices. Right now, Semi-Charmed Life by Third Eye Blind is on, and we all start singing.

By the time the song ends, we've pulled into Massie's driveway, and the automatic doors are sliding open to let us out. The air is cool and fresh, and the sun gleams gold on the asphalt.

"We should eat outside," suggests Kristen. "It'll be too cold out soon."

"Definitely," I agree, "should I ask Inez to make paninis for us, since I totally made you guys skip lunch?"

"Ehmagawd, Kuh-laire, you are so rude!" shrieks Alicia. We all turn to stare at her. "You're totally only friends with Mass because she's got help, and you don't. And you were probably flirting with both Derrick and Cam, so they both think you want to go out with them. What a _slut_." She pauses for breath and rattles on, "Yeah, you don't want to look bad. But I can see right through your little innocent act. And no one likes whores."

"Alicia!" screams Massie. "That's e_nough_."

I triple-tap Massie on the elbow, our code for 'shush,' and speak, staring directly at Alicia. "And _you're_ chasing after Derrick; _that's _what _I _see."

Alicia's lips part. "I-"

"So _now_ who's the slut?" Kristen snaps. "_And_ you're a hypocrite. Don't you always tell us never to even _call _a boy, never to even_ say hi_ unless he talks first? Why don't you practice what you preach, _Leech_? Because that's what you are - you leech onto people and don't let go, even when you know they can't stand you."

Skye looks shocked at Alicia's act. But it's been the Latina's default setting ever since Josh dumped her. She's told everyone that she dumped him, but I walked past them when it happened, and I know the secret. Basically, I'm a time bomb, with the ability to drop her secret whenever I so choose. If I were Alicia, I'd be nicer to me.

"You're one to talk, Leesh." Massie grins. "Considering you've been my _clone _ever since we've known each other. Kuh-laire would _never _use me; she's my best friend. You're just dead weight we lug around because we feel sorry for you, alright? And she'd never stoop low enough to go back to Cam, and she'd never go out with Derrick after his history with me. Only _you_ would do that."

As much as I'd love to see Massie kick Alicia out, I don't need Skye thinking that this is what we're like all the time. "She's PMS'ing," I whisper-lie to Skye. Then, in my normal voice, I add, "You are going to _love _the new GLU headquarters."

"It's ridiculously amazing," Massie pipes in. I let her, because she's the Alpha and she came up with the design anyway. We just helped out with some little details. But I'm not expecting her to launch into a barrage of questions. "So why didn't you say you were coming with friends? And where are they? And speaking of coming, you're ten days early. We haven't gone shopping for our last batch of summer stuff yet, and we still have to give Layne her makeover. And we had planned a spa day for six the day after the makeover, nawt for eight. And is Allie J. with you too? Will you want to invite her also?" Massie rattles off. Despite working to make the job of an Alpha look effortless, being in charge is hard work. Keeping a strict schedule is what keeps her sane.

"Whoa, Massie, it's alright, calm down," Skye instructs, smiling tightly. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you guys were so planned out. The DSL Daters and I just sorta went with the flow and-"

"Well, it's nawt that easy!" Massie bursts out, then quiets, adding, "Sorry, Skye, keep going."

"My friends aren't coming for another two weeks, when I was supposed to get here. And the boys are here, but they don't know I am, so that will be fine. They're staying in St. Regis hotel. You can shop and do your makeovers and whatever you need to do; I won't intrude unless you invite me. Allie J. might come, but don't worry, there's no way I'll want to be anywhere near her if I can help it, believe me. Then Shira will come with them, and she wants to interview you guys and probably a few other people too. Don't get so stressed; it's all cool."

"Are we going to go in?" interrupts Dylan, running a hand through her red waves, causing them to frizz up even more. I can almost hear Massie's groan.

I glance around. Sure enough, we're at the estate GLU headquarters is on the third level.

"Well, I guess we can move some stuff around to make some extra room for Skye," Massie allocates. "Right, guys?"

"Yep," we all chirp.

Massie hooks her elbow through mine, I hook mine to Dylan's, Dylan's hooks hers to Kristen's . . . and then Kristen does something terrible. Instead of hooking to Alicia, she hooks to Skye, and we flounce inside.

Alicia trails behind, stomping her feet and looking absolutely mutinous. It's funny how only I seem to notice.

**A/N: Beta'd by outside the crayon box.**


	5. Chapter 5

***CLAIRE'S POV***

"So, time for lunch?" Massie says breezily, leading the way up the stairs, her gray cashmere Marc Jacobs cardigan floating behind her.

We all let out a relaxed breath. We've been tromping around so Massie can show off her house (first GLU Headquarters, then her room, then the state-of-the-art kitchen, then the Art Deco dining room, then the grounds, then the guesthouse) for over three hours, and we're all tired.

We carry our fresh paninis over to the lounge chairs by the side of the pool, and Massie coerces Alicia into helping her drag out an extra chair for Skye (and Layne, if she's ever planning on getting here. Never mind, school just ended; she'll be here in a few minutes). Despite her slim girly-ness, Massie is pretty strong, so I know she doesn't need Alicia. But she probably wants to give her what I call an Alpha-talk, where she takes you aside and the conversation ensues this way:

"Alicia/Dylan/Kristen/Kuh-laire/Layne, I am/will be your Alpha, and I've found that you've seemed angry/sad/frustrated/annoyed lately. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Then whoever it is either refuses or spills their guts, which you can usually hear from about a mile away.

I hear Alicia reply, "You know what's wrong, _Massie_." Then she stomps back out here and plops into her chair, sucking insolently at the straw of her lemonade.

Massie follows with a chair. "Here you go, Skye." Then she turns to Alicia and hisses, "You and I are going to have a serious talk later."

"So," I mention, "I need you to kick Cam's ass for me. He's been going around saying no one wants to date me, and _Derrick Harrington _of all people had to defend my honor."

"That is so not true," says Dylan. "Brandon Melkson said the other day that he totally liked you."

"Brandon Melkson's an asshole," injects Kristen.

"Cameron is probably turning off all the boys who would otherwise have been attracted to you," states Massie. After all, one should always believe there's a _reason_ that they're not being asked out instead of just accepting that no one likes them.

Alicia, who knows that rule, smirks. "No, Cam's probably _right_. You're still single and I don't see anyone throwing themselves at you, like they do when _we're _single. Why should the fact that you're an ugly slut affect _us_?"

"We are her _friends_," spits Massie. "She has every right to come to us with her problems."

Skye clears her throat and raises her huge crystal-encrusted Victoria's Secret sunglasses. "From what I can tell, the only reason this Cameron is even dating that Olivia girl is because Claire dated him. Hasn't anyone noticed that she's constantly trying to look like Claire? Her latest nose job, those light blue contact lenses? And she just bleached her hair blonde. She was even wearing Keds today."

"I totally called her out on that," proclaims Dylan. "She's as bad as Strawberry and Kori. I heard that some of the guys are sneaking over to pull a prank at the assembly next Wednesday to show our 'similarities.' We have to make sure we're there on time, alright, guys?"

"Definitely." Massie smirks. "That is something I will not miss."

"Ex-cuh-use me?" Alicia rolls her eyes and sits up straight, jutting out her boobs. "Who are the wannabes of Mass and me? Like, hello, we're the prettiest girls in the group."

"Actually, I have one," says Massie.

"Who?" Dylan leans forward.

"Alicia." Massie's eyes narrow and her voice becomes dangerously soft. "You've wanted to be me since the beginning, or do you not remember begging to know where I bought my shorts and my shoes? Where I got my hair done? Where I went on vacation in the summer? You're just as bad as Duh-livia Ryan, if not worse. And people don't even think you're that special, Alicia. And ever since that new exchange student with gray eyes came a few months ago, you don't even have your exotic charm anymore. In fact, you really have nothing."

I immediately fill in the awkward silence. I hate quiet, except when I'm upset. "I think we should do the makeover this weekend," I say loudly. "We'll work all Saturday and Sunday to turn Layne from LBR to A-List HART."

"So we can move our shopping to Tuesday after school . . ." Massie continues, following my train of thought.

"Then we'll have time to look hawt for the assembly Wednesday," says Dylan.

"And I can talk to that exchange student," Kristen adds. "Remember, Mass, you asked me to do that a week or so ago because you wanted to see if she was a potential threat? Well, I had a quick conversation in Art, but nawt really, 'cause I got there late and then the teacher assigned tables, and I'm not anywhere near her. But I think she's gonna try out for soccer, so I can talk to her there, during the interviews, since I'm the captain. I think she might be more Pretty Committee _material _than a threat."

"Really?" Massie asks, widening her amber eyes and darting them to Alicia, who is still glowering, and back. We all get the message: replacement.

"Uh-huh," Kristen says.

"Perfect," I declare. "So let's focus on Layne's makeover. Mass, you've got clothes. Maybe you can find a month's worth, and then we'll go shopping with her later."

"On it." Massie doesn't look the least bit mad that I'm telling her what to do, because we're so close. Even though Massie Block and I are like sisters, it still seems crazy sometimes that my_ best friend_ is the Alpha of Westchester.

"Dyl, can you do makeup? You already analyzed her skin tone and stuff, right? You should be able to pick things out with a little help from the ladies at the MAC counter." I smile.

"Yeah," she replies. "Got it."

"Kris, can you do shoes?" I ask. "I think you've got some special talent there."

Massie shoots me a grin and a wink, and I know she means that I've got the acting-as-Alpha thing totally down.

"Definitely." Kristen smiles and rolls her ankles over her knee. "I'm hot, though, can we get in the pool now please?"

"One sec," I reply, beaming at her. "I'll do accessories. Anything we've missed?"

"What about me?" asks Skye before Alicia can butt in, which was my plan.

"Do you want to do hair, Skye? Show her some styles that would look good, educate her on using a crimper, a curling iron, and a straightener? And maybe mousse?"

"Totally EW, isn't she?"

"Not for long," Massie responds.

"I think you've screwed up in the planning, Claire," Alicia puts in. "You forgot about me."

I roll my eyes up to the sky and groan audibly. "If I recall correctly, you said that you wouldn't do anything for an LBR like Layne. But if you've changed your mind . . ."

"I have," she mutters.

"Fine. We have to redecorate her room, so you can be in charge of that," I tell Alicia.

"'Kay," she slurs.

"Guys!" Kristen exclaims, looking up from her phone. "I know what the assembly's about. All the exchange kids are coming in and introducing themselves and stuff. This is perfect. We can grab all the HART guys now, and Layne will have her makeover, so she'll be able to get a boyfriend too."

"Whoo!" Massie hollers, splashing her drink onto the concrete. "Perfect! I call Italian guys. They're totally hawt."

"England," I say immediately.

"France," says Kristen.

"Greece!" shouts Dylan.

"Spain," murmurs Alicia.

"Australia!" Layne shouts, running into the pool area and upsetting both Dylan's and Skye's iced teas, so they crash to the ground and break. "Sorry," she says breathlessly, sliding into her designated chair. "Got kind of overexcited when I heard we were claiming boys."

"Hey, Skye needs boys too," Dylan jokes.

"I've got Taz." The beautiful blonde grins devilishly.

"It sounds like you're trying to take over the world," Skye laughs.

"But then we'll have to make new cliques," remarks Kristen.

"Well, as long as the Pretty Committee is first priority," Massie says.I laugh. The conversations we have. We go from HART flings to taking over the world. Next, we'll be flying to Venus so we can claim it as the Pretty Committee's planet because it's the prettiest.

"Ehmagawd, Claire, we totally should. I bet if we tried we could make that happen. That would be completely ah-mazing. But we're probably too young now so we'll wait until we've graduated college. Sound good?"

I cannot believe I said that out loud. And Massie just rolled with it.

Kristen checks her watch and jumps up. "Shit! I have to get to tryouts. They're gonna start in 40 minutes and I'm supposed to be there early and I don't even have my jersey with me; it's at school!"

"Come awn, then, let's go!" Massie calls. "And you can talk to gray-eyed girl too."

"Yeah, we'll even watch your audition things," says Dylan. "Come awn, Skye, you can see how talented Kristen is."

"Wait!" I shriek. "We have to avoid my mom. I can see her through this window."

"Where is she?" Massie asks.

"Kitchen," I reply.

In response, she throws a rock at the dining room window, then shouts, "Run!"

"Massie!" I scream.

"Come _awn_!"

We follow, tripping in our flip-flops, and pile into the Range Rover.

"What was _that _about?" Skye wonders, her blue eyes wide.

Kristen looks at me. I shrug. "My mom has split-personality disorder," I say quietly. "And I don't always know who she's going to be. So it gets really weird running into her. I try not to."

"I didn't know that," Skye says, putting a thin hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright." I manage a grin as Isaac stomps on the gas.

In a few minutes, we're pulling into the school lot. Kristen jumps out, and we follow, more slowly, pulling on sunglasses and throwing back our shoulders.

"That's the exchange girl!" Alicia hisses, raising her eyebrows.

"I'll go talk to her," Massie, Dylan, and I offer at the same time.

"No, _I_ will," says Kristen derisively, and we burst out laughing together.


End file.
